die_bestimmungfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Prior
}}Caleb Prior ist der Bruder von Tris. Nachdem die beiden zusammen bei den Altruan aufgewachsen sind, wechselt er zum großen Schock seiner Familie zu den Ken. Biografie Früheres Leben Caleb war in Tris' Augen immer der perfekte Altruan gewesen. Wenn Tris es nicht schaffte selbstlos genug zu sein, tadelte er sie immer dafür und erinnerte sie an ihre Pflichten. Zwar ging dies Tris oft auf die Nerven, da er immer der große Bruder war, der alles besser wusste und konnte als sie, es gab jedoch auch einige Momente, in denen die beiden sich sehr nahestanden. Die Bestimmung Da Caleb nur fast ein Jahr älter ist als Tris, müssen sie sich im selben Jahr für ihre zukünftige Fraktion entscheiden. Im Bus, auf dem Weg zum Eignungstest hat Caleb einen Mann von den Candor seinen Platz überlassen. Als Tris und Caleb aus dem Bus aussteigen, unterhalten sie sich über den anstehenden Test. Tris fragt Caleb, ob er vor dem Test Angst hat, doch anstatt auf ihre Frage zu antworten, fragt er, ob dies bei ihr der Fall wäre. In dem Saal, in welchem die Jugendlichen darauf warten, für den Eignungstest aufgerufen zu worden, sitzen Caleb und Tris zusammen an einen Tisch. Calebs Test ist vor Tris'. Nachdem er wieder zurückkommt, ist er weiß im Gesicht und deutlich nervös, aber da es verboten ist, über das Ergebnis des Tests zu sprechen, erfährt Tris nicht den Grund dafür. Da Tris zu Fuß nach Hause gegangen ist, wartet sie auf den Treppen des Hauses auf Caleb. Dieser kommt mit Susan und Robert und fragt Tris natürlich sofort, warum sie früher gegangen ist. Als sie erwidert, dass ihr von dem Serum schlecht geworden ist, will Caleb dies zwar nicht wirklich glauben, gibt sich aber schließlich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Außerdem bietet Caleb Susan an, später noch zu ihnen zu kommen, während Tris und Robert bedeutungsvolle Blicke austauschen, da Caleb und Susan seit etwa einem Jahr zaghaft miteinander flirten. Als beim Abendessen Natalie, Calebs und Tris' Mutter, darüber redet, dass sie gehört hat, dass bei einem Test etwas schiefgelaufen ist und der Betroffene früher nach Hause geschickt wurde, erkundigt sie sich bei ihren Kindern, ob diese etwas darüber gehört hätten. Caleb verneint jedoch dies, was Tris beruhigt, vor allem weil dies ein Anzeichen dafür ist, dass er sich nicht für die Candor eignet. Kurz darauf, als Tris mitten ins Gespräch ihrer Eltern platzt, versucht Caleb sie wieder zu tadeln. Am Abend, als die beiden in ihr Zimmer gehen sollen, um über ihre Testergebnisse nachzudenken, sprechen sie noch einal miteinander. Caleb meint, dass sie an ihre Familie denken sollen, aber nicht vergessen sollen auch an sich selbst zu denken, was Tris wundert, da sie Caleb noch nie davon sprechen gehört hat, an sich selbst zu denken. Am Tag der Zeremonie wirkt Caleb zuerst ziemlich gelassen. Als er sich mit den anderen 16-Jährigen in einer Reihe aufgestellt, wird ihm von seinem Vater auf die Schulter geklopft, da er sich sicher ist, dass Caleb sich für die Altruan entscheiden wird. Caleb und Tris halten sich an den Händen, während Marcus seine Rede hält. Als schließlich bei der Zeremonie Calebs Name aufgerufen wird, wirft er Tris noch einen langen Blick zu, bevor er sich entscheiden muss. Aber anders als erwartet, entscheidet er sich für die Ken, was bei den Altruan für viel Entsetzen sorgt. Als Tris Name aufgerufen wird, nickt Caleb ihr zu. Tris ist jedoch in diesem Moment aufgrund von Calebs unerwarteter Wahl noch gespaltener, welche Fraktion sie wählen soll: Einerseits will sie ihre Eltern nicht alleine lassen, andererseits fragt sie sich, wie sie sich jetzt überhaupt noch für die Altruan entscheiden kann, wenn selbst Caleb, der immer viel selbstloser als sie war, sich gegen sie entscheiden hat. Nachdem die Zeremonie schließlich beendet ist, sieht Tris Caleb bei seiner neuen Fraktion entspannt lächeln. Sie wundert sich, ob Caleb schon immer gewusst hat, dass er ein Ken ist, da er in seinem Zimmer einige Bücher versteckt hat und wie er es über all die Jahre hinbekommen hat so ein guter Schauspieler zu sein. Am Besuchstag erkundigt sich Tris bei ihrer Mutter, ob ihr Vater Caleb besuchen gegangen ist, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass die Ken die Altruan nicht mehr auf ihr Gelände lassen. Natalie bittet aber ihre Tochter Caleb aufzusuchen und ihn zu bitten das Simulationsserum, das bei den Eignungstest verwendet wird, zu untersuchen. Einige Tage später macht sich Tris deshalb auf zum Gelände der Ken, um Caleb dort zu suchen. Er trägt jetzt seine Haare länger und eine Brille und scheint verwundert Tris zu sehen, vor allem, da sie sich in seinen Augen verändert hat. Außerdem erzählt ihr auch, dass er denkt, dass eine größere Sache am Laufen ist und Jeanine immer öfters Reden darüber hält, wie falsch die Altruan sind. Tris fragt ihn, ob er ihr dies wirklich glaubt, da er ja weiß wie es bei ihnen zugegangen ist, worauf Caleb nur sagt, dass er nicht weiß, was er überhaupt noch glauben soll, aber es bei den Ken alle Informationen gibt, die man haben will. Tris versucht ihn klarzumachen, dass es bei den Ken genug Menschen gibt, die versuchen ihn zu manipulieren, worauf Caleb nur erwidert, dass er es sofort erkennen würde, wenn jemand dies versuche. Als Tris ihn Vorwürfe macht, dass es falsch war, dass er die Ken gewählt hat, bittet er sie zu gehen, was Tris auch ohne Zögern vorhat. Doch davor gibt sie ihm noch die Bitte ihrer Mutter weiter das Simulationsserum zu untersuchen. Caleb wirkt verletzt, dass er nicht besucht wurde, aber Tris wirft ihn noch ins Gesicht, dass die Ken die Altruan nicht auf ihr Gebiet lassen. In Tris' Angstlandschaft findet sie sich in einer Situation wieder, in der sie ihre Familie erschießen muss, wenn sie nicht selbst erschossen werden will. In dieser Simulation sagt Caleb, dass er es völlig verstehen würde, wenn sie ihn erschießen würde. Als alle Ferox unter Einfluss des Serums stehen, Tris jedoch aufgrund ihrer Unbestimmtheit bei Bewusstsein ist, schafft sie es schließlich zu dem Haus vorzudringen, in dem sie laut ihrer Mutter ihren Vater antreffen sollte. Überraschenderweise öffnet aber Caleb die Tür. Auch er scheint überrascht seine Schwester zu sehen, umarmt sie aber dann. Caleb trägt wieder die graue Kleidung der Altruan und erzählt ihr, dass er das Serum untersucht hat und dabei erfahren hat, wie die Ken die Ferox benutzen um die Altruan zu töten. Danach hat er sofort seine Ausbildung abgebrochen und scheint darüber betrübt, jetzt ein Fraktionsloser zu sein, doch Andrew Prior versichert seinem Sohn, dass die Altruan ihn wieder aufnehmen. Während Tris' Vater seiner Tochter eine Kugel aus den Rücken entfernt, hält Caleb ihre Hand. Als die Kugel entfernt ist, muss Caleb lachen und sagt, dass er glücklich ist, dass sie wieder alle zusammen sind. Caleb begleitet gemeinsam mit seinem Vater und Marcus Tris zum Hauptquartier der Ferox, um die Simulation der Feroxsoldaten zu beenden. Er ist entsetzt, als Tris von Peter, nachdem sie ihn angeschossen hat, zu laufen und hilft ihm auf. Als Tris sich uf der Ebene des Kontrollraumes sich auf die Suche nach Tobias machen will, verlangt sie von Caleb stehen zu bleiben und auf sie zu warten, wobei dieser erwidert, dass er dies nicht kann, während sie ihr währenddessen ihr Leben auds Spiel setzt, jedoch gibt er sich am Ende doch damit zufrieden auf sie zu warten. Am Ende des ersten Buches ist er gemeinsam mit Tris, Tobias, Marcus und Peter mit dem Zug auf den Weg zu den Amite, wo den übriggebliebenen Altruan für einige Tage Unterschlupf gewährt wurde. Tödliche Wahrheit Letzte Entscheidung Epilog Aussehen Caleb hat dunkle Haare, eine krumme Nase, graue Augen und Grübchen. Tris ist der Meinung, dass die Mädchen in der Schule Calben mögen würden, wenn er kein Altruan wäre.Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Altruan Kategorie:Ken Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Divergent Charakter Kategorie:Insurgent Charakter Kategorie:Allegiant Charakter